


each wave of the sea, speaks your name

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, AtsuHina as childhood friends, Atsumu is bad at feelings, Atsumu is sexy af, Childhood near by the sea, Gen, Hinata's feelings is a mess, M/M, Photographer! Hinata, Slice of Life, atsumu is a cat person, they live by the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Hinata loves the morning breeze, the sea, the moon, and the one person he calls his ‘home'.Day 5: Childhood Friends AU // AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Kudos: 38





	each wave of the sea, speaks your name

Hinata yawn as he clumsily stands up from his bed. Eyes still half-closed, the darkroom has made the place look impossible to wander around yet Hinata didn't mind—not until he trips on his feet and ended up somersaulting on the floor and hitting his dumbbell.

  
"Shouyō, you're awake?" He heard his mom's voice downstairs. He doesn't know why his mom always wakes up early just to prepare breakfast even if it's a weekend.

"Yeah" he calls back, wincing as he felt the throbbing pain on his side.

  
_"This is going to leave a bruise"_

  
He stands up, too lazy to turns on the light, and carefully walks towards his bathroom to change. He changes on his usual morning jog outfit— a pair of hoodie and sweatpants, hanging on his neck is his canon camera. A camera his mom bought for him on his recent birthday. He's not good at it, but after receiving this he recently had an interest in photography.

  
"Morning," he says greeting his mom. He makes a beeline toward the dinner table, picking up an apple and washing it on the sink. "Going to the beach?" His mother asks kissing the ginger hair boy on his cheek.

  
"Yup, see you later" he bites on his apple, picking up the nearest sneakers he can reach and run outside. The morning cold breeze quickly hugs him, sliding through his clothes and giving him a shiver. He jogs towards the sea, holding his camera carefully as he finishes his apple.

  
When he meets the sea, he stood their eyes close as he inhales the salty air that calms his nerve. The waves sounds are loud but peaceful, the sea's water reflecting the bluish-gray color of the sky, Hinata's favorite place has always been this.

  
He switches on his camera, taking pictures of the sky. The sun is still not out, that's why he can still clearly see the moon —white and beautiful.

  
His camera moves towards the sea, the waves in medium-high, crashing on the stone, sweeping the white sand. Slowly, his lens moves to a male sitting on a stone near the shore, busy playing with his cat, Whisker.

  
The clicking sounds are all he can hear, as he admires the appearance of the blond male, in his casual black turtle neck sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. He wonders if Atsumu doesn't feel cold. Hinata follows as the wind play the strand of Atsumu's blond hair, his skin, like magic, starts glowing as the sky, slowly, turning into a bright color.

  
Behind his lens, he zooms the camera, trying to catch the smile of the male as he blew a raspberry at his cat. How Shouyō wishes he could also record the sound of his laughter, so whenever he looks at Atsumu's picture he'll hear the sound that felt home.

  
"You're taking picture of me again, Sho"  
Even if Atsumu didn't look, he can feel the presence of the orange hair male taking pictures of him. He's so used to it that he just knows it's Hinata.

  
Hinata strolls towards him, sun-colored eyes meeting the ripped-lemon one.  
"I'm not. " Hinata denies but he didn't hide his smile.

He checks the pictures he took one more time, smiling sheepishly. " _He's beautiful,"_ he thought. He always wants to say those words to him. But Hinata wasn't brave like that Greek God he always admires. Instead, he stood in front of him, looking behind the camera again, as he points it to the man sitting below him.

  
"Be my subject today" he says pressing the shutter button. 

  
“I’ve always been your subject though, what’s new?” Atsumu sat there, leaning on his hands behind him as he let Shouyō take pictures of him. His gaze never left the lens of the camera focuses on him. Wondering if Hinata is looking at his eyes behind that lens.

  
The ginger hair male observes the blond below him. Staring at Atsumu, below him vulnerable and expose, only for his eyes. He memorizes every detail of Atsumu, from the way the dark fabric hugs his body tightly, tracing the muscles he's been working every day. The small details of the flawless face, that mole just below his left eye almost not visible, his long black eyelashes brushing on his cheeks. This angle could have been his favorite.   
But it could also be his least favorite. The temptation is overwhelming, frightening and yet it's exhilarating —even if he wants to deny it.

  
His hand reaches out, landing on the smooth skin of his face. Atsumu closes his eyes and rubbing his cheeks on the ginger hair male's palm, enjoying the warm Hinata's hand radiates naturally.   
His hand slides down, fingers slipping inside the end of his turtle neck. He pulls it slowly, and just like that, Atsumu tilts his head, exposing more of his naked neck. Atsumu opens his eyes but missed the glint on Hinata's eyes as the younger male move his face forward. 

  
The next thing he knows is Hinata biting harshly on his exposed neck.   
Atsumu's hand lands on Shouyō's hair, gripping and pulling him closer. Moaning at the pleasure and pain he knows that will turn into a bruise later. He let the younger male punish him more, wincing when he felt his skin breaking.

  
Hinata gave his neck one last lick before he let go of Atsumu, tasting the mixture of sweetness of his skin and the metallic taste of his blood. He looks down at Atsumu's eyes once again. Searching for something different, maybe hatred, annoyance, irritation but all he sees is that familiar glassy ripped-lemon orbs reflecting his image.

  
"Yer' teeth' itching?" Atsumu teasingly asks as he places his handkerchief on his wounded neck. Shouyō watches Atsumu messily cover his wound until it annoys him. Snatching the white handkerchief, he took over him and place it carefully on his wound, and clipping it inside his turtle neck.

  
“Why are you so irritated today?”

  
“Nothing” Hinata grumbles. When he hears Atsumu wincing, he sighs.

  
“Sorry”

  
“ ‘Bout what? This wound? You always bite me though"

  
Instead of answering he just ignore the male, he lifts his camera and took pictures of things around him.

  
Empty shells,

  
hermit crabs walking towards the sea,

  
the seaweeds getting pushed by the waves,

  
the seagull eating up the hermit crab,

  
the big rocks,

  
Whisker,

  
empty bottles,

  
_Atsumu,_

  
_Atsumu_

  
_and Atsumu._

  
His eyes wander around and landing on the blurring image of the half-moon. "Full moon let's watch it later," He says taking a picture of it.

  
When he didn't hear him, he turns his head and looks for Atsumu —who is picking up stones and throwing them back to the sea? He watches as the sun slowly shows itself, the light piercing through everything transparent and making Atsumu's honey-like skin glow, highlighting his muscle on his naked arms. His blond hair, turning gold. Hinata didn't waste time and took a picture of Atsumu enjoying the warmth of the sunlight.

  
Falling over and over again to his effortless beauty. A thought came across his mind and Hinata's grip on his camera tightening, knuckles turning white. He's envious —jealous rather, on how much Atsumu welcome the sun's warm with love.  
How he wish Atsumu could also, be this genuine towards him. How he wishes he could also be a sun for him.

  
"Hmm... We shouldn't" The blond answer as he throws the last stone he's holding.  
Hinata tilts his head, orange eyes shining. "Why not?" Atsumu looks back at him, an expression Hinata can't read.

  
"You're leaving tomorrow. Have you forgot?"

  
The loud sound of waves crashing to the rocks pierced through. The wind whistles mocking them two. Hinata was spacing out too much he wasn't able to avoid the crawling water below him, touching his shoes.

  
And suddenly everything felt real again. Felt real and scary. And he hates reality, Hinata hates that. He met Atsumu's eyes. His eyes like Neptune, cold and dead. For the first time in his life, those ripped-lemon orbs scare Hinata.

  
He looks away.

  
"Right, I almost forgot" he mumbles, but enough for the blond to hear. He hears nothing as he turns his back to the blond, walking away as nothing happened. But then a sound of shoes in the sand came running towards him and he felt Atsumu walking beside him.

  
"What's with that expression? Are you going to miss me?" He teasingly asks, ruffling his hair. The strands of his hair, soft and nice to touch. Atsumu wouldn't like to stop.

  
"Nah," Hinata says as he lightly slaps the hand away. He gave Atsumu a side glance, glaring at him as he put his hoodie on. The taller male knows he doesn't like his hair being ruffled.

  
"Just thinking, I will no longer see your ugly face" Hinata smiles. He never forces a smile before, it always comes out of him genuine, he can always smile no matter what, but now it feels forced and painful. Atsumu probably would notice the forced smile and if he did, the latter didn't point it out.

  
"Brat!" He heard Atsumu says chuckling.  
They walk silently, recalling the many times they had spent their mornings and night watching the sun and the moon dance around each other. Recalling their fights and their little banters. Their laughs and cries. Their firsts they had with each other and the first they should've not venture as a friend but they never regret. _At least, for Shouyo._

  
Atsumu recalls the first time he met Hinata. Short kid with too much pride, claiming the sea as his territory. Atsumu thought he's one peculiar kid—or maybe a stupid kid. He told Osamu about his encounter with the said kid with red hair, but he never let his twin meet him.

  
He wants no one but him to know of the existence of that peculiar kid near the sea.  
Hinata slows down his pace until he's walking behind Atsumu. He presses the shutter of his camera.

  
_'Once there was a prince known for his beauty. The God of Thunder and Sky fell in love with him. He took the prince from his home to his kingdom to be his cupbearer and lover. It was a beautiful story of love and romance. '_

  
_'It was like our story,'_ Hinata thought. Staring at the broad back of his childhood love.

  
Atsumu turns around and faces Hinata, who had to stop walking.

  
"We won't finish our walk until breakfast if you keep stopping" he smiles as he closes the spaces between them.

  
"I am going to miss your mom's cook, so you have to hurry" He adds pulling Hinata with him. The younger one stare at their hands and slowly, he intertwined their fingers.

  
He let Atsumu drags him towards the end of the shore, for their last time together.  
  
_'Except the only one who is in love, is the God of Thunder —wanting to confess through the lens of his camera but afraid to lose his cupbearer.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Ganymede and Zeus' love story is probably one of my favorite stories in Greek Mythology. I just love them so much, I need to do something about it. Anyway if you think it's kinda familiar it's probably because —maybe you've seen a comic about this on IG, that's mine by the way. I just turned it into an AtsuHina coz they oddly fit the characters or maybe it's just me being delusional.


End file.
